


Мало кто знает...

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Series: 4 and 11 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum





	Мало кто знает...

Кенпачи носит колокольчики, чтобы дать врагам — таким неуклюжим, таким нерасторопным — хотя бы один шанс почувствовать его приближение. Мало кто знает, что с недавних пор серебряный перезвон на ветру напоминает ему нежный смех капитана 4— го отряда.

***

Сой Фонг сегодня отсутствует, а у Кучики Бьякуи отсутствующий взгляд — не выспался, провел всю ночь возле постели раненого лейтенанта. Кераку и Укитаке снова переглядываются, капитан 13-го отряда прикрывается рукавом — словно собираясь кашлянуть, на самом деле (Унохана хорошо изучила этих двоих, она знает) пряча румянец. Не хватает еще троих — тсс, их имена стараются не произносить без крайней надобности. Шляпа Маюри выглядит по-прежнему нелепо — это не то, что проходит с течением времени. Впрочем, не нелепей, чем убор Комамуры. А у Хитсугайи точно будут ранние морщинки и головная боль, если он не перестанет хоть не надолго сводить брови…

Мало кто знает, с какой тоской Унохана Рецу оглядывает сослуживцев на очередном капитанском собрании. Иногда ей кажется, что на весь Сейретей осталось только два настоящих мужика. Но главнокомандующий Ямамото уже слишком стар.


End file.
